The present disclosure relates to transforming computer graphics illustrations.
Computer graphics illustrations displayed in a display device can include multiple image objects that overlap one another. Depending upon properties of the image objects and device capabilities, the computer graphics illustration can be combined to generate a transformed computer graphics illustration which is compatible with an output device. The properties of the image objects include transparency, resolution independence, and the like, while device capabilities include availability of resources for processing, storage, and the like.
One method to create and export computer graphics illustrations is to use software applications such as Adobe® Indesign® CS3 or Adobe® Illustrator® CS3 offered by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. to create the illustrations, and export the illustrations in a portable document format (PDF), such as the Adobe® PDF, where transparency is preserved. The PDF is provided to a print engine, such as Adobe® PDF Print Engine, that uses a graphics manager to combine resolution independent regions of the computer graphics illustration without requiring knowledge of final rendering conditions, and subsequently, combines resolution dependent regions of the computer graphics illustration that require knowledge of final rendering conditions. For example, the computer graphics illustration is planarized, where the graphics manager splits the illustration into atomic regions. Subsequently, only atomic regions in which only vector objects are included are combined in a process called blending flat tints. Finally, regions where raster objects are involved are rendered by the graphics manager.